


Dwalin - Petrichor (The smell of rain on dry ground)

by Saraleee



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Hobbit, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraleee/pseuds/Saraleee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to an anonymous prompt on Tumblr. This was an interesting challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwalin - Petrichor (The smell of rain on dry ground)

**Author's Note:**

> Dwalin was one of the members of Thrain's quest to reclaim Erebor, 100 years before Thorin called his Company of 13 dwarves and 1 hobbit to the same mission. 
> 
> The earlier quest ended abruptly at the edge of Mirkwood Forest, when Thrain disappeared. Although the others looked and looked, they never found Thrain and never knew what had become of him. 
> 
> In my head, Dwalin spent some time in the desert of Harad after the disappearance of Thrain.

The rain pelted the ground outside the cave, leaving beads of water veined with brown powdery dust scattered upon the hard bare soil. Dwalin stood in the rocky opening, staring out at the slate-colored clouds.

He didn’t step out into the rain. The desert sun had baked him dry, sucked out all the moisture in his body, leaving him hard and brittle. What good would a drop or two of rain be, when it would take an ocean to slake his thirst? He ran his parched tongue over dry lips.

The rain fell harder. Beneath its relentless assault the ground reluctantly began to give way, a thin hopeful layer of mud forming on the surface of the iron-hard ground.

He stretched out a hand and rain stabbed his open palm like silver needles. Slowly, he moved out into the hard rain, his eyes closed, face tilted up so that the precious water could trickle into his mouth. All around him the desert sighed, like a gigantic burden had been lifted from its guilty shoulders by the tears falling from the sky.

It was time for Dwalin to go home.


End file.
